One type of tampon commercially available at the present time is made of a compressed cellulosic fiber in an elongate bullet-shape i.e. the leading edge of the tampon pledget is arcuate while the length of the tampon extends for a distance of from about three to four inches. The tampons of this type are generally formed as layers of rectangular shaped sheets which are placed into a mold which compresses and heat sets them to form the bullet-shape. The tampon is compressed to maintain its shape and also to reduce its size to allow for easier insertion. During use the tampon absorbs fluid and swells in a manner which provides for substantial absorption at the outer portion of the tampon with only minimal uptake of fluid by the inner core. This central core area, therefore, adds little to the absorptive capacity of the tampon.
Recently a disease condition known as toxic shock syndrome has been associated with the wearing of tampons. While the disease syndrome is primarily associated with certain brands of tampons, patterns of use seem to indicate that high absorptive capacity with the concomitant extended period of wear of certain tampons are factors which contribute to the formation of this condition and also, possibly, to its severity. In other words, tampons of limited absorptive capacity requiring relatively more frequent changes may be desirable.